Key to the Sun
by SummerStars77
Summary: A young girl, her mothers necklace, and an evil pirate hunting her down. Will Jack Sparrow, and the Turners be able to help? Please Read and Reveiw.
1. Harsh Flashbacks, Meek Beginnings

_Well here is my first try at a fanfic. Its rated T, but I doubt it'll get that bad, (it's just for safety) Well I don't want to keep you from reading, soooo read on!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean and I never have. Disney owns them._

The afternoon sun glinted off the peaceful waves of the ocean. Only a small part of a rotting wardrobe disturbed the silent waters there as it floated by. Further off into the ocean, a grim scene revealed itself from the secret waters of the sea. A smoldering wreckage of a merchant ship greeted the eyes of the lone survivor. Young Alanna Robinson clung to a small square of driftwood from the floating tombstone which was once her father's life, job and pride. Her cheeks were stained with the tears of loss as her thoughts drifted to the early morning hours of the day, back to the terror which changed her life forever.

It had been like any other morning on the ship. The crew readied the sails as Alanna's father took to the helm. Alanna and her mother sat in their cabin awaiting the ships return to Port Royal, from England. Alanna took to abiding the time by drawing with the graphite her mother had in her dresser. She looked up at her mother, glancing at the beautiful sun charm around her mum's neck. Alanna grinned as her mum knelt down beside her to admire her daughters artwork, "Alanna, darling what are you drawing today?" she questioned.

Alanna let out a small giggle as she looked at her mother," I am just drawing papa steering the ship." She replied, handing over her artwork to her mum.

Her mother smiled at her daughter's crude but improving drawing of her father smiling." Well Alanna I do say you have quite a talent for art, "she paused and looked out of the picturesque cabin window before returning to her daughter, "You'll go far my dear, you'll go far."

A yell from the ships first mate silenced any further conversation between the young girl and her mother. Alanna hopped up and scurried out onto the deck, curious to see what was going on. Her mother followed behind noting the imminent concern on her husbands face," Jonathan what's wrong?" she asked, grasping for Alanna's hand.

Alanna looked up at her father and smiled, but noticed the grim look in her father's eyes, "Papa, what's wrong?" Alanna took her mothers hand, listening intently as to what her father said, hearing it made her blood run cold.

"Listen Emily, the first mate spotted a dot on the horizon earlier this morning. We thought nothing of it, I mean it's not the only ship we have ever crossed before, but later it seemed to have traveled even closer. Emily darling, it seems as though pirates have pronounced this ship worthy of plundering." Jonathan paused as he glanced at the dark ship drifting towards his merchant ship. He stared at his wife, "Darling, they may be after_ it." _He added quietly, as to not draw attention.

Emily stared at her husband and to her daughter. She crouched down to her daughters eye view, "Listen Alanna, there is a ship coming to visit us, but they may not like young children running amuck while they talk to us," she paused as Alanna nodded, staring at her mother with wide eyed fear. Emily continued, "Now, do not worry about papa and I, we will be fine, but you need to go inside our cabin and lock the door. Can you do that?"

Alanna glanced at her father and looked back at her mother, "Okay mama." She replied. Her short answer seemed satisfactory as her mother hurried her into the cabin. Emily kissed her daughter before shutting the door, leaving Alanna in the eerie silence of the cabin, pondering about the '_It_' her father had mentioned.

Muffled voices from outside attracted Alanna's curiosity as she peered through the keyhole of the door. Swords shone in the suns ever peaking path, and other weapons Alanna knew not of were hung upon the girths of the many strange men outside. One sword was extremely different. It had an emerald encrusted on the pommel. It also had a fine sharp double edged blade. Alanna gasped as it was pulled out of its sheath. She continued to peer eagerly at the scene, until a man stood in front of the door, obstructing her view outside. Gunshots were heard as a scream reverberated from out of the cabin, then silence followed. As the voices outside stood, ready to open the door, another voice, gruff and harsh spoke, "Burn it." He ordered, and with that, fire began to eat at the ship Alanna had known as home for so many years.

She panicked as the flames began to enter the cabin. Alanna didn't know what to do. How many twelve year olds have to brave fire? She opened the room window, and, without thinking dove into the waters of the sea. Gasping for air, Alanna broke through the surface of the ocean and groped around for anything to help her keep float.

A small wave rocked the driftwood Alanna was on, breaking her out of her reverie. Slowly the merchant ships remains began to sink to their watery grave. Alanna gazed on into the wreckage, hoping, praying her father and mother would emerge from the embers of the flames, knowing deep in her broken heart, it would never happen.

The small makeshift raft Alanna laid upon slowly made its way, traveling to the now bleak shores of Port Royal. Alanna closed her eyes and through exhaustion and the need to get rid of painful memories, the secret waves lulled the young girl to sleep. As she slept, a ship, sailing the other way celebrated in the plunder and wealth they had obtained from a very unlucky merchant ship.

Twelve hard years had passed since that fateful day for Alanna. She had been discovered on a beach, close to a small town by an elderly man and his wife. They had taken her in and cared for her for those twelve years, treating her as a part of their family.

Alanna groaned as a sharp rap on her room door awoke her from her sleep. She rolled on her belly and shoved her face in her pillow. "Not now Mrs. Aldworth, surely it cannot be morning already?" she whimpered, rolling out of bed.

A high shrill voice retorted back, "Why Miss Alanna, 'tis such a fine mornin' to be sure. So come on, get up and get dressed, ye've got a tavern te' clean m'dear."

Alanna stood and shuffled to the door. She peered into the hallway. A plump woman with wispy snow white hair and an extremely motherly visage greeted her at the door. Alanna smiled meekly at Mrs. Aldworth, and, biting back the urge to yell she opened the door. Alanna smiled through gritted teeth. Life working in the local pub was harder work than one could expect. "I'll be down in a moment ma'am." She yawned.

Alanna walked to her mirror and grabbed a brush, beginning to comb the ever unforgiving locks of her brown hair. She went and grabbed a ribbon to tie her hair back, and grabbed a tidy dress from her closet. After deeming herself presentable, Alanna headed downstairs to the kitchen of the popular little pub, _The Swallows Landing_. She grabbed a cloth off the cleaning rack and went throughout the tables spread here and there in little clusters, cleaning them thoroughly.

Mr. Aldworth, a balding gentleman at the age of sixty-two, scuffled over to the entry door. He flipped the sign which had read closed, to open. He chuckled at the concentrated scowl on Alanna's face, "Miss yor' face'll grow like tha' if'n you keep it that way." He chuckled, before heading up the stairs

Alanna's face softened as she looked at him, "Well sir I shall keep that in mind." She laughed, yelling up to him. The sudden jingle of the entry bell startled Alanna. She glanced up at the stranger.

She had never seen him before. He had a scruffy appearance and a very coarse dull grey mustache and beard. As he smiled, he revealed a disturbing mouthful of rotting teeth. Alanna grimaced as she smiled back. This stranger put her in the mind of a very out of place hippopotamus. His huge gut stuck out as he sat upon a stool by the serving table, she feared his shirt might burst open, restraining such a bulk as that. Alanna walked into the kitchen and stood in front of him, "Excuse me sir, what would you like to drink?" she inquired.

She was surprised when he leaned toward her, "I want nothin' from this tavern miss, I tell you I am hiding!" He whispered, his voice getting more and more panicky the more he spoke. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a very small case. "Here, take this and hide it. He'll ne'er expect it to be in here. Ha! I'll bet he'd never!" The man exclaimed with a very crazed look in his eye.

He got up to leave, but before he did he turned to Alanna, "Listen lass, that has caused many an untimely death, I'd hate to see it fall inter' the wrong hands, now," he paused as he walked towards Alanna again, "take that to a lad down in the pirate huntin' business, goes by the name o' Mr. Turner. Eh? That sir'll know wha' to do. Can you do that fer a gent' like meself?" He begged with eager eyes. Alanna could only nod, and with that the strange man left.

She stared at the case in her hand. Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly opened it. She gasped; it was her mother's necklace! The same delicate necklace with a small sun charm on it. The sun itself was encrusted with beautiful orange stones. It had an almost untimely glow to it. Alanna slammed the case shut and shoved it in the pocket of her coat and the coat rack as she heard footsteps.

Mrs. Aldworth glanced at Alanna, "Now who in the name o' crickets could tha' 'ave bloomin well of been?" she asked Alanna.

Alanna shrugged, "It was just an old drifter, he... he needed directions to the nearest inn."

Mrs. Aldworth shrugged, "Okay, 'ere, put his notice on the board fer' me please?" she said, handing Alanna a sheet of paper. Alanna glanced at the paper. It was as if fate had smiled upon her. The odd notice read:

_Pirates a problem?_

_Well not anymore. Meet Mr. Turner._

_He will personally take care of the problem._

_Meet him at the corner at the '**Blues Inn'**_

Alanna smirked at the notice. She grabbed her coat and went to the door. "Mrs. Aldworth, I will be right back, I have a small errand to run." She announced waltzing out the door. Maybe this Mr. Turner could help her solve the mystery of her parent's murder.

_Well that seems shorter than expected. I hope you liked what I have so far, and don't worry Mr. Turners 'Pirate Hunting' buisiness, along with other things will be explained later on.will be explained later on. So please read and reveiw, but no flames please, although I don't mind constructive criticism. Soooo yeah thats about it for now. _


	2. Meetings and Meanings

_Well heres the second chapter, it should explain things that the first didn't. Thanks to all who have read thjis. Oh and please tell me what you think so far. I'd love to know_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean, Disney does..._

Alanna made sure that the delicate necklace was safe in the case, the entire way to the _Blues Inn_. As she walked across the street towards the building, it suddenly dawned upon her that mayhap this drifter wasn't an entirely trustworthy man? Alanna knew never to trust strangers, but it seemed this fellow named Mr. Turner was against pirates, and maybe with his help, she could find the pirates who killed her parents.

Alanna glanced at the busy Inn in front of her. The people inside were busy with their everyday business. Alanna grumbled to herself. How could someone run a respectable business in there? She began to walk away, when the blacksmith shop caught her attention. She groaned and opened the creaky rundown door. It said it was owned by a Mr. Turner. Maybe his business was in the blacksmith shop?

For being such a sunny day outside, the shop was very dank and smelled of stale, musty straw and smoke. Alanna glanced at a sleeping donkey in the corner and began to feel very unnerved. It felt as if someone was watching her, and yet, the blacksmith shop, was completely abandoned.

"Hello?" Alanna asked the unsettling silence, "Is anyone there?...I'm looking for a Mr. Turner?" a crash from behind her made her jump. She knew whatever made the crash, was now blocking her exit. Alanna noticed a pair of doors in front of her, but they were a few lengths away. A cough from an uncomfortably close distance behind her made her skin crawl. Every inch of her was screaming to run, but she fought her better judgment and turned around..

Alanna gasped as she came face to face with a man, who seemed to be a pirate. From long black hair, decorated with many trinkets, to his clothing and up to his teeth decorated with gold plates, Alanna knew this was a pirate no doubt. She gulped and backed away, but the man followed, "Can I help ye' lass?" He questioned.

Alanna stuttered and turned to run out the door, when another gentleman came through the other door. This man looked younger and much more well kept. He had brown hair tied back and clean clothes. His brown eyes greeted hers as he smiled at her. "Can I help you ma'am?"

Alanna breathed in and spoke, "Yes I am looking for a Mr. Turner?" she asked.

The young man smiled, "Yes that is me. I'm Will Turner, how can I help you Miss...?"he paused waiting for an answer.

Alanna jumped as the pirate walked over to Will looking her up and down, "Uh, I-I am Alanna. Alanna Robinson."

Will elbowed the pirate and held out his hand, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Robinson." He paused and glanced at the pirate, who had just taken to admiring a sword nearby. "Oh and this is my good friend, Jack Sparrow." He introduced.

Jack bowed low and extravagantly, "It's Captain, _Captain _Jack Sparrow" He enforced stroking his beard.

Alanna sighed glaring at Jack. Just the thought of him being a pirate brought back painful memories for her. She glanced at the case in her hand, and decided to ask the question she was aching to ask. "Mr. Turner, you're not really a pirate hunter...are you? I mean, considering your friend here, I doubt you are." She concluded sadly.

Will smiled grimly at the woman in front of him, "No Miss Robinson, I'm not. The whole 'Pirate Hunting' was created by my wife and I to keep Commodore Norrington from asking too many questions about Jack."

Will noted the upset look on Alana's face and had an idea, "Maybe I can still help you though?"

Alanna nodded, "Maybe. You see an odd drifter handed me this case," she paused as she opened the case. "It has this necklace inside that a pirate took off of my mum when I was but a child. The drifter said that you would know what to do...Can you help?"

Alanna yelped as Jack trodded upon her foot and snatched the necklace from her. "Where did you say you got this?" he asked frantically.

Alanna started too shake at the look in Jacks brown eyes. "Well, I-I-I got it from this drifter, b-but it was mine, well my mothers actually..." she was cut off by Jack pacing about.

"Quick lass, where did you come from, ye' know, what job are ye' occupying?" He questioned.

Alanna gulped, sensing she had put herself in danger. "Well, I work at _The Swallow's Landing_. It's just up on the street." Alanna stared as Jack stroked the necklace.

Will looked at Alanna quizzically and shrugged, "Jack, what does this mean?"

Jack clutched the necklace close to him. "It means that Siago is up to something and that Miss Robinsons life is in danger as we speak. This necklace is a key. Basically, to all pirates it's known as the Key to the Sun. It is said that the beholder, with the help of the heir, or, well heiress in this case of the necklace, could very well become the most powerful being in the seven seas!" Jack finished, staring wildly at the necklace. He looked at Alanna, "I'd recommend that the drifter would have been one of Siagos crewmates. Alanna... ye should 'ave never taken the necklace! It was a setup. I'll bet anythin' tha' Siago is in the harbor, waiting for the cover of night, to come and...well...for lack of a better word, abduct you and take the necklace!" Jackvented in frustration.

Will glanced at Alanna. "Miss Robinson, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure my wife would love to meet you. It seems you two might have a lot in common, what with pirates and all."

Alanna nodded, "I'd love to, but I have to stop back at the pub and tell Mrs. Aldworth." She glanced at Jack and rolled her eyes.

Jack broke from his thoughts and jumped to her side. "If ye' don't mind, I shall be escorting you to the pub." Seeing that Alanna was about to protest, he quickly added, " Seein' as if I don't you may not have to worry about dinner as ye probably will be sailing away to only God knows eh?"

Alanna groaned, "Captain Sparrow...with all do respect, I don't think that's necessary. I'm perfectly capable-"

"Oh pish posh" Jack cut in, besides I have loads of more questions for you." He added smirking at her.

Alanna grimaced, "Oh, I can hardly wait Mr. Sparrow. I can hardly wait."

Will shook his head, feeling concern for Alanna and her new found danger. "Jack, take care of her, and don't get any ideas...if you know what I mean" he scolded.

Jack looked slightly aghast, "Whoa, me have any ideas, other than escorting this fine lass home. Why never. Although, I wouldn't mind trying out the wunnerful _Swallows_ rum, if that's okay with you?"

Alanna groaned. What did she just get herself into? "Fine Captain, just, don't bother me...please." She pleaded and walked to the door. "Mr. Turner it was a pleasure meeting you, I shall be back."

And with that Alanna with her new escort scurried out the door into the sunny late afternoon weather. It was odd how the weather seemed to have no care for the fear Alanna was feeling at the thought of being in danger, and possibly killed.

_Well thats chapter two. Please tell me what you think, and no flames please, but like I've said before, I don't mind constructive criticism. Sooooo, I hope you all have liked it so far!_


	3. Never say never

_Thank you to my readers and reveiwers its so much appreciated! Heres the third chapter and as always, please read and reveiw:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean...Disney does..._

The way back to the pub, was in a way awkward. Alanna kept trying to walk a few paces ahead of Jack, and try as she might; he always seemed to be right beside her. She had given up trying to have a moment's peace, as she listened to the many tales Jack told.

"Honestly Mister Sparrow, I think I can make it from here, its just overthere." Alanna tried once more to rid herself of him.

Jack sighed and grinned, "Well luv I came all this way, don't you think I am in need of a beverage of some sort. Come come dear, we haven't got all day; Siago will be arriving towards evening if I know him." He paused as he opened the pub door, "Come to think of it, he probably has a few spies out an' about already."

Alanna fumed as she walked towards the door. She stopped and looked at Jack, "Captain, please, will you inform me as to who this Siago man is? I would really like to know some information of the man who might try and kill me!" She questioned. "Please I may not know as much about pirates as you, but I am not stupid. I would like to know more."

Jack turned to her seriously, "Miss Alanna, Siago is a pirate who is as evil as the devil himself. He will never stop hunting you until he finds you. Then...you'll be begging for death before he is finished with you. He carries a double edged blade, with an emerald encrusted on it. It is said that all who see him, know and fear him and never second doubt that he had been in good humor as to spare there lives. Almost everyone fears him ex-" He stopped suddenly as a cat scurried across the street, "Now, as I was saying, almost everyone fears him, except for a certain captain who is standing about half a foot away from you." He broke out into a chuckle as Alanna realized how close she had been to him and backed away.

Alanna gasped. Siago was the one who had killed her parents? The thought of that day made Alanna quiver. Siago had killed them; all for a necklace that legend said could be powerful?

She opened the pub and tried to greet a few familiar people that greeted her. Jack followed behind and sat at the counter, already ordering rum. She looked at him in disbelief before she went to the kitchens. "Mrs. Aldworth!" She yelled. She sighed in relief at the sight of the plump woman rushing to her. "Ma'am I was invited to dinner at a friends, may I go?" she asked, glancing wearily at the crowd in the smoke hazed pub.

Mrs. Aldworth laughed, "O' course ye' can. Ye' don't 'ave te' tell me everything in yer life. Go an' have fun!"

Alanna grinned at the older woman's enthusiasm. "Thanks, but just in case I'm back late," Alanna quieted down a bit and looked toward Jack, "keep a keen eye out for trouble." She waved good bye and strode out the door.

Alanna took in the silence of the road on this little backstreet. She decided now since she was alone to let out the frustration and fear she had let build up inside of her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she knelt down on the street waiting for her escort. As much as she didn't trust Jack, she felt safe with him, and as of now, she really didn't want to be caught alone out in the streets. She quieted down, as an odd gloomy feeling had enveloped the street. It seemed as though the cheerful sun had passed away for a second. She stood up warily and stared at the alley. Someone was there watching her.

Alanna screamed as the pub door burst open and Jack ran out. He grabbed Alanna's arm and drug her behind him towards the Turners at a full sprint. "Sorry luv, I'll explain on the way" He yelled dodging and weaving the rocks protruding from the path they were taking.

He began to speak as the distance from the pub grew further away, "I noticed a spy and had to get out of there as he recognized me. You work at quite a clean cut little pub actually.." He droned on as they sprinted towards a backalley.

Alanna noticed this path wasn't familiar. "Mister Sparrow! This isn't the right way!" she growled in frustration as he seemed to ignore her, "Mister Sparrow, I said this isn't the right way! Are you daft you idiot! I told you-" She was cut off as she ran right into Jack, as he suddenly stopped, and watched her as she landed ungracefully in a heap on the path.

Jack glared at her and kneeling down, looked her in the eye, "Look madam, I am not as silly as I may seem to be. I choose to make light of situations that otherwise would gnaw at a persons soul until they go mad. Now, if you would so kindly stop the name calling, it would be much appreciated. Also, this may not be the path we went on going, but it certainly is safer than that path is now."

Jack began to run again, and Alanna hobbled up and sprinted to catch up with him. She felt terrible about insulting him like she did, but right now her pride would not, could not allow her to apologize at the given moment.

There was an awkward silence the rest of the way to the blacksmith shop. Alanna groaned as she realized Jack had been right and she had been...wrong. She didn't like being wrong.

Jack glanced a backward look at Alanna. The lass had a second thing coming to her if she thought Jack was all crazy in the head. How dare she even assume? He felt guilty as he glanced at the fallen look on her face, but was relieved of breaking the awkward silence by Will who had just opened the door, hurrying them in.

Alanna caught her breath in the entrance hall as Will left to introduce Elizabeth to Alanna. Jack cleared his throat and began to make his way to the living room.

"Wait, Mister Sparrow...please?" Alanna pleaded. Jack turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Captain, what I said, I...I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Alanna paused and stared at the floor, "So are we on good terms?" She concluded offering her hand.

Jack came to her, and shook her hand and smiled, "Were we ever on bad terms Miss Robinson?"

The two looked out to the kitchen as a woman with lightbrown hair, and a green dress walked in. She smiled at Jack and nodded at Alanna, "You must be Alanna Robin?" she inquired shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. My husband told me about your...ordeal. It is terrible luck." She clapped her hands together and glanced at Jack, "Well dinner is ready, oh and Jack, if I discover the other candlestick missing, you will never see your Pearl, crew or daylight ever again. Is that clear?"

Jack looked around and met Elizabeth's eyes, "My dear, it's as clear as the finest glass in Port Royal. Now lets eat, with all the running I did, it's a wonder I didn't collapse out of exhaustion!" Jack emphasized this with a dramatic walk to the kitchen.

Will just laughed and escorted Elizabeth and Alanna to the table, "Jack, that's at least a third of the running you do when Norrington's on your tail." He smirked.

Jack chose to ignore him as he began to fill his plate. Alanna laughed at Jacks antics. She looked toward Elizabeth. "So how is it that Mr. Turner and yourself met Jack?" she questioned.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, it all started with Will's crossing to Port Royal. With him he brought a certain medallion that a certain pirate was looking for. I just happened to have gotten caught in the middle of it all."

Will scoffed at this, "Hah! Yes you were so innocent in stealing the medallion off of me and wearing it, therefore having Barbossa track you down and-"

Jack cut in here "And to make a long story short, I saved the day!" he exclaimed, and began to eat again.

Will laughed at him. "Yes Jack, oh mighty one, how could we have done it without you?" Will asked sarcastically.

Jack shrugged, "You wouldn't 'ave been able too. Now let's discuss the problem at hand. As evening falls around us, Siago is rallying his pirates up to go and raid _The Swallows Landing_."

Alanna gasped as she thought of this, "Mister Sparrow, the Aldworths,... they-they'll be all right then?" she questioned frantically.

Jack stared at his plate; he couldn't let the girl down. "Of course they'll be all right. No worries there." He grimaced as he looked at her face.

Alanna sighed, "Mister Sparrow, you don't have to lie...I am a big girl, I can handle bad news." She informed Jack, waiting to be told the worst.

Jack looked up into Alanna's eyes, "Listen, I don't know if they'll be safe or not. Considering Siago's people skills...I doubt they would make it, but they might." He stared hard at his fork as he felt Alanna look frantically at him. "The Aldworth seem like a wise old couple, I think they could be safer than most."

Alanna stood up, "No, I need to tell them... they need to be warned. I should have warned them. Excuse me Mr.Turner...Mrs.Turner, dinner was wonderful, but I must be going." She excused herself and ran to grab her coat. She rushed out the door, praying that she would run into no one on her way.

Jack hurried out the kitchen door, "Will, I'll be back, but do be careful. I have a legend to prevent from happening." He grabbed his coat and grumbled to himself, "Bloody woman, always thinks she knows best. Goodness only knows if she 'asn't been abducted yet!"

Alanna ran through the streets. The sun had begun to fade and with that, fears enveloped Alanna as she ran faster and faster. She heard footsteps behind her and sprinted to the pub. She leapt into the door and locked it.

Alanna had never felt so scared in all of her life. She laughed grimly at the thoughts she had as a young girl, about how exciting it would be to have an adventure of this sort. Little did she know back then.

"Wot' whos there?" a voice broke out from the kitchens. Mrs. Aldworth rushed out and gasped at the look on Alanna's face, "M'dear, whats wrong? Ye look like ye've been runnin' for yore very life!"

Alanna looked at Mrs. Aldworth, "Please, listen. We are in danger. You need to leave the pub. The pirates will be here any minute!" she exclaimed.

"Wuts' all o' this business?" Mr. Aldworth asked as he shuffled to where Alanna was.

Mrs. Aldworth looked at her husband, "Oh nuthin' important dear, Alannas' just gone as mad as anythin'!"

A knock at the door silenced any further conversing. Alanna grabbed the Aldworth's and led them to the back exit, "Please believe me, just be safe, I must go. I'm the danger...Just believe me...please!"

Mrs. Aldworth glanced at the door in fear and nodded, "All right m'dear, I believe you, just, be safe yourself all'ight?"

Alanna nodded and hugged her caretakers. They then all went there separate ways.

Jack ran to the pub but stopped as he noticed a gang of Siagos at the front door. "Alanna, what did you get yourself into?" He whispered to himself, silently working out a plan.

Alanna ran out the side door and scurried down the alleyway. She screamed as a hand cupped her mouth, "Shhh, it's me." A familiar voice snapped. She turned around and noticed Jack grinning at her, "I tell ye Miss Robinson, for not wanting much adventure, you sure know how to create it!"

Alanna and Jack ran back towards the Turners, and soon they were back into the familiar entrance hall panting for breath once again. Jack groaned as he noticed Alannas coat pocket looked empty. "Where's the necklace?" he gasped.

Alanna looked at him quizzically, "It's here, on my neck..." she hesitated, "Why, isn't it better if I don't lose it than if I do?"

Jack nodded, "I suppose it is, although, with yer luck, I wouldn't be surprised if you did lose it." He concluded.

Alanna walked toward the kitchen, "Oh you doubt me so easily Mister Sparrow, I'm hurt. My confidence has been shattered!" She began to imitate Jack from earlier.

Jack laughed and came close to Alanna, smiling slyly, "Well I shall have to heal you of all pains Miss Robinson." He leaned in closer.

Alanna laughed and pulled away, "Excuse me Mister Sparrow; I believe your womanizing charms will not play so easily on me." She greeted Will and Elizabeth as they came downstairs, "Besides Mister Sparrow, you are never to mix business with pleasure, haven't you ever heard of that."

Jack walked to Will and grinned down at Alanna, "Never say never. Will, do you happen to have a spare room for Miss Robinson to stay in. I'm afraid the pub is being overrun this very minute."

Will nodded, "Of course...Elizabeth, could you show her to a room?" Elizabeth nodded and led Alanna to the upstairs.

Alanna felt extremely upset at the thought of the jolly pub being raided and plundered by those pirates. She hoped the Aldworths made it to a safe place, and that Siago hadn't tricked them or anything like that.She then told herself, she would never...could never need to trust a pirate. They were too cunning for there own good.

Never say never.

_Wow I went on a touch of a typing frenzy in this chapter. Forgive me if there are typos. They're accidental. Again, please read and reveiw, i'd love to know what you think_


	4. The Wit of a Sparrow

_Thank you to all who have been reading this story! Thanks to my reveiwers, it means alot! Well heres chapter four, as the adventure slowly begins to build up._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean...Disney does._

Alanna rolled around in her bed. She couldn't sleep, no matter what. Silently, she arose and began to pace her room in the darkness. She sat in a chair and stared out the window at the full moon. It seemed so peaceful, oblivious to the troubles on the earth.

She sighed and stood up, when she froze. Someone had just knocked off something from a shelf downstairs. Soundlessly, Alanna went to her door and listened for noise. A gruff, yet feminine voice downstairs was whispering loudly.

"Ye great big buffoon! Watch where yer goin'!"

"I was, its just tha' this plant was in me way!"

"Ye' better 'ope the captain doesn't git wind of' this!"

Alanna gasped as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She thought for a moment. These could be a part of Siago's crew. She could stay here and try to fight them, or she could dash down the hallway and wake the Turners. She thought for a moment, and decided on the latter.

As the footsteps became louder, Alanna made up her mind indefinetly. Quietly, she opened the door and padded down the hallway as fast as she could towards the Turners room. She was halfway there when the voices caught sight of her silhouette in the hallway.

"Ey' lookit' there!"

Alanna looked behind her, "Oh my goodness!" she whispered, and sped up. The room was so close. She was almost there. A door opened to the side of the room and a hand pulled her in. She shrieked and nearly cried in relief as it was only Jack Sparrow.

"Shhhh! Miss Robinson, we have got to stop meeting like this." he whispered, "All this runnin' has got to bad fer yer lovely heart."

Alanna glared daggers at Jack in the dark, "Mister Sparrow, if you haven't noticed there are a few men lurking about the premises downstairs, and a few have found their way upstairs!" she whispered frantically.

Jack stared at her as if she had spoken another language, "Wait here, I'll be back." And before Alanna could protest Jack had disappeared. Alanna waited, listening, and wondering why she couldn't hear anyone speaking or fighting.

A few moments had passed, when Jack returned, "Miss Robinson, sometimes yer too paranoid for you own good, the fellows that you had heard, why they're all part of my crew." He paused and glanced down the entrance hall, "Now you need to get some sleep"

Alanna nodded without protesting and went to her room. Maybe she was too paranoid? Maybe she did need sleep? She laughed to herself as she crawled in the bed, yeah, and maybe she would wake up in her own bed and this would all be a dream.

The next morning came too quickly for Alanna. She got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she peered down the hallway. It seemed as though she was the only one asleep. The cloudy gray morning sky peered through the window.

Elizabeth greeted her as she came down the stairs, "Good morning Alanna, how did you sleep?"

Alanna put on a fake smile, "Just perfectly, I felt like I was home." She lied.

Elizabeth nodded, "That's good. Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yes, it smells wonderful." Alanna walked with Elizabeth to the kitchen.

Elizabeth paused at the door, "Maybe I should warn you, we have two extra...guests, with us at the table."

Alanna glanced in the kitchen and noticed the two guests. One was an older man with grey hair, obviously he was a pirate, and the other was a younger woman with black hair also seemed to be a pirate. She gasped and looked at Elizabeth, "Pirates?" Elizabeth nodded. Alanna groaned. More pirates? All her life she had gone with out barely seeing a pirate, except for the average one who came in the pub. Now, Alanna thought she would never see a normal person again.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled. The two pirates looked up at her. Jack looked from them to her, "Miss Robinson, its good to see you up an' about." He greeted, "These are the two ruffians you heard destroying the house last night. Meet AnaMaria and Gibbs."

They nodded their heads in acknowledgement towards Alanna and started talking with Jack. "Captain, with all due respect, ye' need to get back to _The Pearl_, Siagos ship, has spotted it and he wants to speak to ye'." AnaMaria informed. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Jack turned serious and thought for a moment, "Well of course I'll meet him." He looked at Alanna, "Miss Robinson, can I have the key please?"

Alanna hesitated with handing him the charm. So far Jack had seemed like a good man, but one could never be too sure. For all she knew, he could be working with Siago.

Jack must have realized she was hesitating as he added, "You will get it back, I promise."

Alanna sighed, "All right...but do be careful, please Captain?"

Jack nodded. "Gibbs, AnaMaria, go tell Mr. Siago I shall talk with him tonight at _The Swallows Landing_, because after he raided it last night, I doubt they'll be many people there tonight to hear what we have to say to eachother."

AnaMaria nodded and Gibbs and she went to the door without another word, they left. Alanna passed the charm to Jack and sat down.

Will glanced at Jack, "Jack what are you planning?" he questioned.

Jack smirked, "Will, sometimes to attract the shark, ye have to have some of the bait dangle right in front of it." He dangled the necklace in front of him, smiling cunningly. "Oh and Miss Robinson, while I'm gone, it would do you good to be on the alert for danger. All I'm saying is to be careful. You are the heiress to this legend. I don't want you to fall into Siagos hands, because I don't feel like altering my plan. Saavy?"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "Its just what I have always wanted, to become some type oftreasure to be used at ones expence." she snapped. She paused, "Excuse me I shouldn't have said that, it was rather rude.".

Jack smiled, "Theres no need for that, we all have our bad days." he reasoned. "Now, I have some buisness to attend to, so I will see you all when I see you." Without another word he left.

After breakfast Will and Elizabeth had to leave for town. Alanna thanked them for their hospitality and decided she should go find the Aldworths.

The sky was overcast and the air had a chill to it. Alanna pulled her coat closer to herself for warmth. It was funny how Jack wouldn't hear of her being on the streets alone last night and yet he didn't even object to hertaking a step outside this morning. He just wanted her to be careful. Alanna laughed at the thought of it. The calls of the seagulls caused Alanna to look out to sea. She noticed the navy's many ships in the harbor, but one seemed out of place. It was darker, more foreboding. Alanna shuddered as she realized it must be Siagos ship.

Achill blew through the streets. Alanna found it odd that not many people were outside. They seemed to know something she didn't. She walked to _The Swallows Landing_, and opened the door, hoping to see Mrs. Aldworths jolly face. She gasped at the mess that greeted her. The tables were upturned, many chairs were broken. The stools stood in a small heap, still smoldering from being set on fire the previous night. Alanna shuddered and walked upstairs. She figured the pub was in no state for her to sleep in, so she would pack and rent a room in an inn.

Her room seemed so dark. As she packed, she felt an eerie feeling overcome her. She glanced around and decided to leave. As she came down the stairs a smooth, yet threatening voice greeted her, "Ello' there kitten."

Alanna cried out and dropped her trunk. She bent down to pick it up and looked at the foot of the stairs. A young man was walking up to where she was. He had dark brown hair, and wore a very elaborate blue coat. Alanna guessed that he was yet, another pirate.

As he came closer, Alanna looked him in the eyes. They were an icy blue, which stared straight into your soul. She felt a shiver run up her spine as he bent down and helped her up. She smiled nervously, "Th-thank you sir."

He smiled back at her, but it wasn't as if the smile was friendly. It was a smile that had hidden intentions. "You're welcome Miss Robinson."

Alanna looked at him, "You know my name? H-how so?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He now smirked coldly, "I knew you were on that merchant ship darling. Your dear mum and father never stood a chance against me." In a flash he pulled out his sword, holding it towards her.

Alanna backed up. It was him. Siago. That sword was the same one that had killed her parents; this was the monster pirate she had feared for so long. "H-How did you know I was here?" she questioned, stalling for time.

He chuckled, "Please, I've been watching you for a while now. When your dear papas ship burnt down, I realized I needed the heiress of the key. Well kitten, I've finally, got up the nerve to see you. How kind of me." He pointed his sword at Alannas neck.

Alanna felt fear surge through her body as she stared at the cold metal rubbing against her neck. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She gulped, and fought the tears down that were aching to come up.

Siago grinned as he saw the fear in Alanna's eyes. He loved the look of complete fear, just before the person pleaded for their pitiful life. "Now darling, where is the necklace that my first mate gave you?" He laughed at this, "Tis' quite funny that you actually took the necklace. Just think, if you hadn't, we might have never found you."

Alanna wanted to erase time. Why did she take the necklace? It was because she was too trustworthy and naive for her own good. "A-are you going to kill me?" she asked quietly.

Siago's smile disappeared, "Alanna, I cannot kill you now; it would be rude of me to talk to Mr. Sparrow without something I can bargain with."

She sighed in relief as the swords distance to her neck lengthened, "Wh-what will you b-be bargaining w-with?" she asked, visibly shaking.

The cold smiled returned to Siagos face, "Why, I'll be bargaining with your life at stake of course." He laughed darkly, "The fate of your life all depends on the wit of a Sparrow."

Alanna felt as if all hope was lost, but realized what part of the legend said, "Wait, the legend s-said you need me t-to fulfill it." She stated.

Siago let his sword down. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "I completely forgot about the legend, how idiotic of me." He glared at Alanna, "I am not some mediocre pirate, lass. You would do well to remember that! The legend never said you had to be alive." He whispered darkly.

Alanna gasped as Siago grabbed her wrists and pulled her down the stairs. She struggled to be free, but his grip was to strong. He pulled her out to the streets and towards the dark ship she had seen before. "Please, let me go!" She snapped, but Siago continued to walk on, ignoring her protests.

Alanna felt the the wood of the docks under her feet as she was pulled along. She ran into Siago as he stopped abruptly. She looked over to where he was staring. It was AnaMaria and Gibbs and they were walking towards him. Siago pulled Alanna along as he went towards them. "Sparrows little crew mates, how nice of you to greet me."

AnaMaria looked at Alanna in alarm. "Siago, the Captain said he'd see ye' in _The Swallow_, at noon."

Siago smirked, "Very well." He looked to Alanna and laughed at her fear. "Oh don't worry Ana, Gibbs, she will not be harmed. Tell Mr. Sparrow, he may want to rethink his witty strategy though, as he is no longer holding all the cards."

_Well, what did you think? I hope you all liked it. Once again, Thanks to my readers, and reveiwers:D_


	5. Do we have an Accord?

_Wow, chapter five, this will probably be the last chapter before the whole climax builds up into well, what one can hope, a good adventure. So sorry if it seems to drag, It shouldn't after this, if you think it does. Once again, I give a huge **Thank You** to my reveiwers and readers, it means alot to me soooooo Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean...Disneydoes._

Jack slammed his fists into the tavern table when he discovered Siago had Alanna. Why did he let her go into town without any escort? He should have known Siago would have been there. Even if Siago was young, it sure wasn't his good looks that put fear into pirates. He was cold hearted and evil.

Jack grabbed his tri cornered hat and coat and waltzed out the door. He had to settle this accord.

Alanna sat at the destroyed counter of the Swallows Landing. The fear she had previously felt had been replaced by sheer hatred. She stayed silent, and glanced outside. Any moment Jack would come in, and either betray her or help her. She silently fiddled around with the ribbon that was once in her hair. Her hair now hung loosely around her shoulders. Alanna felt as if by letting her hair down, it acted as a shield from Siagos glare. It was such a childish comfort, but it helped.

Siago sat scratching the table he was at with his dagger. He watched Alanna as she avoided his gaze at all costs. "Alanna, your parents were so naïve, they didn't even try to fight me. Your father begged for his life. Yes he actually pleaded for it. Oh, and your mother was easy to get rid of, one shot finished her." He beamed as he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He loved playing mind games with people.

Alanna wiped the tears from her cheek. "My father did not beg." She said coldly. She glared into Siagos eyes, "My mother, died to save me, it was sacrifice, not a pity killing."

Siago greeted her green eyes with his icy orbs, "Wow that has to be the first sentence you've uttered that you didn't sound fearful of me in." They both sat looking at each other locked in a staring contest that quietly marked itself as a silent competition, searching for who was the weakest. Alanna breathed in sharply as she looked away. He had won. For right now at least.

The door burst open as Jack sauntered in. He looked at Alanna and sighed angrily, "Ye think you know so much, and yet here ye' are right in Siagos clutches! Be careful Alanna, I said, but no you had to do things your way. You are as bad as Will was!"

Siago leaned back in his chair. "Jack Sparrow, I believe you have something that belongs to me." Siago stared into Jacks brown eyes, honing in on them with his cold glare.

Jack looked calmly at him, "So this is how the feared Siago spends his time eh? Picking on little girls?" he asked, smiling as he realized he had struck a nerve. "Listen Siago, I've sailed the seas longer than ye, so I'll be leading where this meeting goes...Savvy?"

Siago looked away from Jack. Jack was either very brave, or very daft, to have just stated that. "Jack, you have sailed the seas longer, but it's time you stopped living in those glory days, now, lets get to business." Siago got up and drug Alanna beside him, pointing the dagger at her neck, "Her life for The Key...Savvy?" he questioned.

Jack glared at him, "How about, I let you have the key, and you give the girl to me alive and unharmed...Do we have an accord?" he asked offering his hand to seal the deal.

Siago though for a moment. He would lose the heiress, but he would have the key, therefore he could get the girl again. She was silly enough to wander around so easily. He shook Jacks hand and they stood up. "You better keep a close eye on that girl, because, as soon as she wanders off, like she will, I will find her and then, with her help I will be the most feared pirate of all!" he chuckled darkly, "You on the other hand Sparrow will cease to exist anymore."

Jack took Alanna by the arm and passed the sun necklace to Siago. "Siago, I wonder, is your lack of confidence causing you to strive to be the most feared? Or is this power trip overcompensating for something?"

Siago glared at Jack and pushed past him towards the door. "Jack this isn't the last time we will see each other again." Siago left without another word.

Jack glanced at Alanna, "Miss Robinson, because of you, we almost went in to this whole legend, head first! Why can't you just stay at the Turners? Why did you have to walk into here? Goodness sakes girl, he wants to use you for his own quest for power! If ye' keep walking around so blindly, Siago will win. Do you want that!" he paused waiting for her answer.

Alanna winced at Jacks harsh words. She stared at the floor, "I'm sorry Mister Sparrow, but since when do you seem to care about what happens to me? What's in this for you?" She asked quietly.

Jack walked to the door, "Well, I wouldn't have really cared, except, if Siago does win. My life is on the line! Now, let's get going. We need to talk to the Turners about your ordeal."

They walked towards the blacksmith shop in an awkward silence. Alanna yelped as she ran into Jack who had stopped. He turned to her, "We need to get to _The Pearl_, now. I can't believe I didn't see that coming!" he spouted angrily, pulling Alanna speedily towards the harbor."

Alanna was once again being drug around, "What are you talking about Mister Sparrow? The Turners place looked fine!" She stated, almost fearing what he would say to her.

Jack continued to walk, around, past the harbor, and onto the silent beach beside it. "Miss Robinson, the Turners left for _The Pearl_, not town this morning. Do you know why? Because they knew Siago would raid the town tonight. Now we need to sail off before he decides to come and take ye." Jack glanced behind him at Alanna. The poor girl looked scared to death.

Alanna gulped, "But I-I can't leave Port Royal, I h-haven't been on a ship ever since...you know." She paused, "Mister Sparrow, please, I can't go on a-a p-pirate ship." she stuttered, feeling a tear run down her cheek. She brushed it away quietly.

Jack stared at Alanna. She feared ships? "Miss Robinson, you will be completely safe with me on the ship, Savvy? We can't let Siago win, can we?" He asked gently, "Here this might help you; I took it from Siago when he left." He passed Alanna her mother's necklace grinning at the shocked look of surprise on her face.

"How- how did you get this back?" she questioned, amazed. She buckled it on and smiled.

"Miss, it's because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" he said, holding out his arm to escort her to the ship.

Alanna held onto it as they sailed out to the towering black ship in front of her. _The Black Pearl_. It seemed like such a mysterious ship. She shuddered as she came on dock and was greeted by the never ending stares of the crew. Alanna began to feel extremely self conscious as she tried to put her hair up. A gentle hand on her arm stopped her.

Jack looked at her, "Don't worry, ye look fine with your hair down. Now, Elizabeth is in the small cabin down the stairs to the left. You shall be bunking with her. Will will be with the crew, and no, you're not imposing on anyone."

Alanna nodded and left Jack to retreat downstairs. She stared at the tiny room. Jack didn't lie about its size. Two hammocks hung one above the other and a small nightstand drawer had to have been the only two things that fit in there.

There was hardly enough room for two people. Elizabeth smiled at Alanna, "Well hello, I hope you enjoy yourself on the ship." She stated.

Alanna nodded, "I probably will, though-"she stopped as she felt the ship lurch under her. She gasped.

"Don't worry; it's just the ship sailing out." Elizabeth paused, "You can go up on deck if you would like. We are not restrained to this cabin."

Alanna shook her head, "No I couldn't possibly. I think I'll lie down for a moment." Alanna began to feel a bit queasy as the ship began to sail out from the harbor.

Elizabeth bid her goodbye as she left Alanna in the silence of the room. Alanna sat in the silence of the room. Finally she could let out her tears. She began to sob as she realized how close to death she had come to a few times in the past two days. She crawled in the bottom hammock and stared at the wall. Tears poured from her face. She didn't mind. Sometimes she just needed to cry, so she could face the times in front of her bravely.

Alanna woke up about an hour later. She arose groggily and hobbled onto the deck, stumbling as she got used to the rocking waves. They had traveled extremely fast. All around her, there was no land, just water. Alanna went past the helm and leaned on the railing as she stared into the water. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed being out at sea again. She had missed how the wind blew her hair, and the crisp air the ocean brought. She sighed in contentment.

"Well for putting up such an argument for not wanting to come aboard, ye sure seem like your enjoying yourself." A familiar voice spoke up.

Alanna turned around and looked at Jack. "Mister Sparrow, I didn't see you there." She looked at him steering his ship.

Jack shrugged, "Miss Robinson, on this ship, call me Captain, please" Jack asked, looking at her with a smirk.

Alanna walked up to him, "Fine, _Captain _Sparrow, I didn't see you there." she replied with a smile. "Yes I suppose I did miss the sea... a little bit." She stated glancing out towards the ocean. Its grey waves reflected the overcast skies above it.

Jack let go of the helm for a moment as he stood next towards Alanna, "Ye know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you would almost prefer the ocean to the city life."

Alanna ran her hands through her hair, "Well, I did grow up on the sea, but twelve years on land, will gradually let one forget what they loved."

Jack smiled and went back to the helm. Gibbs came up towards him with great concern on his face, "Cap'n, Siago isn't far from us. Ana spotted _The Vengeance_, about two miles east of us."

Jack looked towards Alanna, "Well Gibbs, we can't let him have what he's coming after, so I say, let him try and catch _The Pearl_. It'll be fun to watch. Slow her down, until he gets about a third of a mile towards her, then let _The Pearl_ go off at full speed."

Gibbs grinned mischievously, as he realized what his captain was planning, "Aye Captain."

Alanna squinted towards the east; all she could see was a tiny ship on the horizon. "Mis-Captain Sparrow, his ship is awfully small." She stated.

Jack glanced at the ship she saw, "Nay, Miss Robinson, that's his ship from a great distance, it's quite large, and bulky and too slow for my liking." He continued to critique Siagos ship, making Alanna feel better, knowing, it could never outrun _The Pearl._

A while later, The Pearl began to speed up. Alanna looked at Siagos ship. It was huge! Also it was extremely dark and sent chills up your spine, just looking at it. Gibbs walked towards her, "Miss, ye may want to be heading down to yer cabin. Cap'n says there's a storm up ahead." He suggested.

Alanna nodded, "Yes I suppose I should." She walked into the small room. Elizabeth was lying on her hammock staring at the wall. Alanna smiled and sat down on the bottom hammock. The dark skies outside soon released the wild tempest they withheld. The ship rocked and creaked.

On one abnormally rough wave, the hammocks overturned. Alanna and Elizabeth landed in a heap on the floor. "What was that?" Elizabeth yelled. Alanna shrugged as she wobbled around on her feet. She opened the door and climbed towards the deck.

The rain fell in torrents, as thunder roared and lightening flashed. Alanna was instantly soaked to the bone. She shuddered as she saw how Jack was steering the ship, all with a smile on his face. It seemed as though this was just a spring shower to him.

Alanna went downstairs again as she waited. In no time the storm had stopped and the ship seemed to of slowed down, or stopped. Up on deck, Jack had anchored The Pearl in the harbor of the island, Tortuga.

Alanna stood out on deck, gazing at the ruckus the island encouraged. "Um, Captain Sparrow, are you going onto that island?" she asked feebly.

Jack grinned, "Why, of course I am, Tortuga is a wonderful place! Drinks all around, oh and plenty of women to fill-" he stopped suddenly, "Uh plenty of women to, uh...help us on our journey."

Alanna eyed him suspiciously, "Of course, because the women over there on that beach, drinking with those men look like entirely respectable women." She replied, coyly pointing them out.

Jack looked at her smugly, "Miss Robinson, you think you know all don't you?" he asked.

Alanna leaned in closer to the pirate, "Ah, but to know all would be such an extraordinary gift, right Captain?"

Jack decided to begin working away the defense shields of Alanna, "Do you know what I'm thinking..._Alanna_? Eh?" he asked,deliberatly using her first name and moving in closer to her.

Alanna backed away from Jack, "You are thinking that _Miss Robinson_ is a very respectable woman and that in no way would you ever think of her as anything other than a respectable business partner." She stated walking over to Elizabeth.

Jack chuckled quietly, glancing at Alanna, "That's exactly what I was thinking, Alanna." He mumbled to himself. He glanced at Gibbs, who had apparently overheard the conversation, "What are you looking at Gibbs? Git these mangy dogs looking orderly and ship shape, I need them to be at there best aye?"

_Well what did you think? Onward to the next chapter!.. Please Read and Reveiw!_


	6. Captain Dante Barren

_I'm back, sorry it took long to update, school started up, and life was hectic, that with a severe case of writers block rather postponed my creativity. Thank you to my reveiwers and readers! I appreciate you all soooooo much. Sorry if this chapter is confusing,or boring. If you have any questions feel free to ask... and without further hesitation..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean, ...Disney does_.

Tortuga was what one would call a completely chaotic town. It was run by pirates, a complete anarchy. Alanna hesitantly backed towards the shore, regretting her decision to in joining Jack, Gibbs and Ana. They were suited for meandering in towns like this. If anyone took just one glance at Alanna, well...she'd be done for.

"I should have stayed with the Turners, Captain." Alanna stated quietly. Jack just turned to her and smirked.

"Miss Alanna, marm, all ye need to do is liven up a bit and you'll fit right in to this ragtag town, Savvy?" Jack grabbed an apple off of a market stand and continued walking. "Gibbs, we'll be heading to my favorite place for close discussions." Gibbs nodded.

At the sign of _The Faithful Bride_, Jack led his group through the wild and untimely crew. Weaving and dodging, Alanna followed them closely behind, relieved when they sat in a table. Jack made a motion to a maid to bring drinks and turned to his crew.

"All right, Siago is tracking us down like hounds on a fox. The storm probably slowed him down a bit, but not enough, I'd estimate he'd arrive here in about the next hour or so." He paused and glanced around, "Alanna, like I've said before, be careful." He looked her straight in the eye, "Do you understand?"

Alanna nodded and glanced around the tavern. She watched as a few women flirted their way around. Alanna herself had always been bad at flirting. She studied a certain woman sitting, whispering sweet nothings in a very gruff, fat pirates lap. Grimacing, Alanna turned back to Jacks conversation.

She gently fiddled around with the charm on her necklace, almost feeling lightheaded touching it. The necklace seemed to have a mind of its own. She arose from the table and began to walk to the door. _Go to the sea, where you belong... _A whispering began from around the necklace. Fading, Tortuga seemed to disappear from Alannas line of vision. Sun began to peek through the grey cloudy skies in Alanna's daydream. A rough yet gentle hand pulled her out of her vision. She gasped as Jack sat her back down.

"Sorry, Captain." She mumbled quietly.

Jack eyed Alanna quietly, an arising suspicion sneaking upon him, "Miss Robinson, is there something you need to tell me?" he questioned.

Alanna felt Gibbs's, Ana's and Jack's eyes all upon her, "No, nothing, no..." their eyes still bore into her, "Uh, well maybe one thing. Captain Sparrow, this will sound strange but, is it possible for a necklace to talk to you? Almost like it was giving you directions?" She felt Jacks eyes upon her as she looked into them.

"She's mad Cap'n!" Gibbs whispered quietly to Jack.

Jack silenced him with a hand, "Alanna, what did it say?" he questioned slowly.

Alanna looked around and thought. She couldn't remember for the life of her. "I-I don't remember, I just know it was telling me directions."

Jack looked at Alanna puzzled by her question. Could a necklace talk? Of course not! It was unheard of! But the cursed treasure of Cortez on the Isla de la Muerta was only a myth...

The clink of four mugs on the table broke Jack from his thoughts. He thanked the maid that brought them, and passed a mug to Alanna, "Here, drink some of this."

Alanna sniffed the drink in front of her wrinkling her nose, "And what, pray tell is this concoction made of?"

Jack, Gibbs and Ana looked bewildered, "Why its rum? What more do ya need know?" Ana laughed.

Jack motioned to Alanna to drink it. Alanna shrugged, "Well I always try everything once I suppose." She told herself. One gulp was all it took; she coughed and spluttered it out, all over the table, through her nose. The drink itself burned her sinuses as she sneezed. She felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. "I am so sorry." She apologized, embaressed that she had done something so impolite.

Jack grinned, "What's there need to apologize for? But just to let you know, you'll never live this down so long as your on my ship!" he laughed.

Alannas mouth dropped, "But it's so embarrassing! Why would you tell people?" She asked quietly chuckling at herself.

Jack motioned to Jack and Ana, "I won't breathe a word, but with these two here, well you might as well accept it, it's the first time they saw a lady like yourself do anything so unladylike." He laughed.

"I think I'm done Captain Sparrow, besides Siago could be here any moment." Alanna suggested.

Jack shrugged, "All right all right, Gibbs Ana, lets get back to _The Pearl_, we have a mystery to solve.

The way back to the Pearl was quiet, yet peaceful. Gibbs glanced at Jack, "Pretty lass ain't she?" he questioned quietly, "She's also got a pretty good sense of humor.

Jack looked at Gibbs, "Gibbs, she's a lady friend. Miss Robinson is nothing more and nothing less than a respectable business partner; she's told me at least twice." Gibbs nodded, still smirking. Jack elbowed him, "Please Gibbs, you really need to take an appreciation to understanding the opposite sex more." Jack reasoned.

Quietly the four boarded _The Pearl_. The moon shown clearly over the harbor. Alanna yawned and stumbled into her hammock, too tired to even think about the legend, or _The Vengeance_ sailing into Tortuga as she slumbered on.

Siago glared at the Pearl. He just had to wait. Alanna would come. He knew the necklace would direct her. The heiress was the key to the island. Siago needed her to lead him there. Then he would plot what he would do next. Silently the ship stalked _The Pearl_ in the dark waters of the sea. The moon itself seemed to grow dimmer as _The Vengeance_ silently anchored. Siago was waiting.

Alanna tossed in her sleep. That voice was there again. _**You are the map... Go to the sea...** The darkness of slumber melted away as Alanna stumbled into a tropical island. The lush grass beneath her feet stretched on for miles. It seemed this dreamland was a Utopia, waiting to be discovered._ _**Follow the sea... you will find it...The Key to Life**..._

In reality Jack slept on, feeling every rock of the ship. He was an extremely light sleeper. A very faint creak awoke him. It wasn't the normal groans of the ship. A light illuminated the crack of his cabin door as a silhouette wandered out on deck. Jack threw his boots and shirt on and silently opened his door. He gasped as he saw Alanna preparing to dive into the ocean. Her neck was glowing like the sun itself. Her eyes had a strange glazed over look.

_Alanna walked further into the island, toward the center, a volcano stood, gigantic and dormant. She crawled to the edge of the volcano and looked in,_ **_Go to it...go to it..._**

Jack pulled Alanna to the deck and ripped the necklace off her neck. It stopped glowing, suddenly extinguishing its light. Alanna sat up, and looked around her, "What, where am I?" she asked looking at Jack. She crawled to her feet, "I'm going to bed, I must have slept walked or something." She bid Jack goodnight and left.

Jack looked at the necklace he held, with a strange new respect, Alanna didn't even know what happened. He walked to his cabin and searched a bookshelf for a parchment. He had some reading to do tonight.

Siago stabbed the railing of his ship angrily. He had watched as Alanna almost dove off of the Pearl into the Sea below. She would have led him to the island! Jack just had to stop her. He sheathed his sword and waltzed to his cabin, the necklace had been glowing; there was no doubt in his head that Alanna was the true heiress now. He paced about, thinking of a plan. He needed the power and immortality this legend would bring, but how would he get it with Jack in his way? Protecting the girl. Siago groaned, he had to think of something, but what?

The next morning, Alanna woke to the rocking of the ship. Judging by the light, it must have been extremely early. She quietly crept to her feet, trying not to wake Elizabeth, who slumbered deeply. She snuck up to the deck and sighed as the pale blue light of morning crept over the horizon line. Jack must have sailed off during the night, because the ocean surrounded them. There was not one sign of Tortuga anywhere.

The closing of a cabin door caused Alanna to turn. Jack walked towards the helm. Subconsciously, Alanna began to finger the sun necklace around her neck, but it wasn't there. She gasped. It must have broken in her sleep. She tiptoed towards the stairs, thinking Jack hadn't seen her.

Jack smirked to himself at Alanna's efforts of not being noticed. How could you not notice her though? He thought to himself. "If yer looking for your necklace Miss Robinson, I have it right here. Alanna stopped and walked toward Jack.

She looked at the necklace in his hand, "May I please have it back Mister Sparrow?" she asked attempting to take it out of his hand.

Jack clutched it tight. "Let me think about that...no." he decided.

Alanna stood aghast, "And why not?" she asked angrily, "It's not even yours, it's my mothers!" she snapped grabbing Jacks hand and trying to pull his fingers away from the necklace within his palm.

Jack smiled at her weak attempts, "Well Miss Robinson, I can think of a few reasons not to give it to you, last night you nearly dove to your death because said necklace told you to. Prior to last night, in the tavern, you tried to waltz out _The Bride's _door, to who knows where, because of this. Need I go on?" he concluded.

Alanna sighed, "Fine." She walked to the railing and silently brooded over the loss of the necklace. In the paling light a ship seemed to of appeared from nowhere close to the starboard side. Alanna looked around and realized Jack was gone. She began to feel uneasy as the ship in the dark approached, silently. Alanna scurried over to Jacks cabin, but a jolt from the ship bumping itself into the Pearl, knocked her to the floor.

Jack felt the jolt in his cabin. He ran out the door, groaning as he saw the _HMS Victory_ beside his _Pearl._ He saw the flags of truce on their mast, so he rallied the crew. "All hands on deck ye scurvy lot!" He went to help Alanna up as footsteps on _The Pearl_ broke the panic of everyone appearing on deck.

At the click of a gun, Jack froze. It was pointed at him, from the back, he could sense it. "Miss Robinson, stand up with me, I have a plan" he whispered.

Alanna turned around to see a young captain aiming a gun at Jack. He had long blonde hair, tied back, and his blue eyes made Alanna's heart flutter. She smiled weakly. The captain kept his gun aimed at Jack, "Release the girl Sparrow." He demanded.

Jack nodded, "All right, all right, Mister Barren." Jack pushed Alanna towards the Captain. "So what is the fine navy doing plundering harmless ships sailing about the sea? Have you turned pirate?" Jack asked innocently.

The captain smirked sarcastically, glancing at Alanna, "Here Collins, Fernley, see to it that this poor girl is well cared for on The Victory, she's probably scared out of her wits." Two older men escorted Alanna to the ship.

Jack grinned at the young Captain, "Well, now that ye've taken a hostage, I'd appreciate it if you would so kindly find your way off my ship."

The young Captain Barrens blue eyes glared at Jack, "We're not through with you, but I will talk to you later, when we're not sailing under peaceful conditions, agreed?"

Jack smirked coldly, "Agreed." He watched as the young lad went to his ship, and left the Pearl, in a less than satisfactory condition. His plan had worked out well. Now Siago, could chase the Pearl all he wanted to.

Alanna glared at The Pearl on the distant horizon. She sat on the comfortable bed in the cabin. It was much for comfortable that the hammock she had slept in. The room itself was pretty big, and decorated in a Victorian style. Alanna looked out the window of the cabin. Jack must have had a plan. Hopefully, she would find out what it was, considering Jack had just left her, alone. A presence at the door made Alanna jump. The handsome captain stood at the door, "Excuse me, may I enter?" he asked gently. Alanna nodded and watched as he strode confidently into the cabin.

He pulled a chair to the side of the bed and smiled at Alanna, "My name is Dante Barren miss, what pray tell is yours?" he asked curiously.

Alanna smiled back, "Alanna Robinson sir. Forgive my state, I must look atrocious." She muttered nervously trying to fix her hair.

Dante smiled, "You look fine Miss Robinson. We were sent out to sea to look for you though, by the Aldworths. Do you know them?"

Alanna smiled, "They're safe? That's wonderful news, I didn't know if they were or not." She felt joy as she sat up and smiled.

Dante nodded, "Yes it is good news." He paused and glanced at Alanna, "Miss Robinson, I was wondering, do you know anything of Siago?" he questioned eagerly, "It would mean a great deal to us if you could share information on him, and considering you were abducted by pirates... do you think you could help?"

Alanna shrugged and glanced out the window, "All I know is that he is after something, and will never stop hunting me until he finds it." She murmured, knowing deep down, her adventure had barely started.

_Well, what did you think? Sorry if the chapters a little rushed, stupid writers block! Well once again, thank you my readers and reviewers! It means alot!_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Well what can I say here. I am terribly sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for this story. I have been soooooo busy these past 5 months, and that's about the only excuse I can think of. As of now, I am growing bored of this story, so I willprobably be rewriting it with a whole lot more detail to it. It just seems to be less detailed, and more rushed than I was hoping for. So in the next few weeks, maybe, expect a new update or something. And again, to my fans and reviewers, I am sorry for the wait.


End file.
